In modern wireless networks, a single waveform type is generally used for uplink communications, as well as downlink communications. For instance, fourth generation (4G) long term evolution (LTE) networks utilize an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) waveform for downlink communications and a single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FMDA) waveform for uplink communications. Conversely, 4G Evolved High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA+) networks utilize a code division multiple access (CDMA) waveform for both uplink and downlink communications. Because each waveform has its own advantages/disadvantages, no single waveform is optimal for all applications. As such, the performance of conventional wireless networks is limited by virtue of using a single waveform.